If You Can't Take the Heat
by xXFlutterbyXx
Summary: Roxas is ordinary, organized, and calm. That is, until one day at work he goes into heat and runs into a handsome stranger on the elevator while trying to escape the workplace, accidentally bring excitment into his mundane, boring life. FURRY LEMONS mpreg
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** FTW I'm updating? Well I've finally be introduced into the horrible world of plot bunnies . It would be wonderful if it weren't finals time and I didn't have a bunch of homework I should be doing. Oh well. This plot bunny refused to die until I finished this, so here it is. This will be a multi-chap because I already have an idea for a future chapter lol go me XD. IF you don't like furries/yaoi/furry yaoi lol then leave now because you're just gonna get irritated XD

This is kinda inspired by **Sunchaser55**'s fic "**The Mating Game**" (which you should totally go read by the way). This writer put the idea of Roxas in heat in my head, though I wanted to read/write a story more along the traditional means of an animal being in heat. Yeah, I'm a freak XD

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own the characters, though I did have a jolly old time converting them into furries XD

*****

Roxas flexed his fingers over the keyboard, and ran a hand along the back of his neck in a soothing motion. He looked at the clock on the wall of his small office. It was almost the end of the day and boy was he glad. He had been working extremely hard the last couple of weeks with paperwork piling up on him. He was nowhere near out of it, but at least at the end of the day he could go home and forget about it for the next 10 hours.

He ran his hand casually through his golden side swept hair, softly grazing the base of a pointed ear. Roxas was an anthropomorphic, more specifically a dog, and even more specifically a golden retriever. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary though; it was just how people were. Everyone bore animal characteristics, both physically and personality wise. Though on the outside people seemed to be mostly human with only a few traces of animal, such as ears, tails, and more for some creatures, they possessed many animal instincts and mannerisms and were very much animals on the inside.

Roxas went back to work on his computer screen, intent on spending his last half hour actually working and not slacking off like most people. The evening sun shone lightly through the window, bathing the room in beautiful mood lighting. For Roxas, however, he could not appreciate the sight because the sun was casting a nasty glare on his computer screen. Huffing, he stood from his chair and walked the couple of feet towards the window and pulled the blinds, returning to his desk a moment later and continuing in his previous activity.

Suddenly Roxas' hands stopped their exercise on the keyboard, hovering just over the letters. The blue of his eyes dulled slightly as they glazed over and Roxas sat straight upright. For a moment he merely sat there, staring at nothing, but before the clock could even tick to signal the end of a second, his ears flattened slightly against his head and his tail began whipping from side to side in the open space between the two sections on his computer chair. He scrunched his eyes closed and leaned back, almost tipping over in the process. His breathing quickly became erratic as his skin shone in the sun of late afternoon, not quite sweating but glistening all the while. The blonde's arms flailed around him searching for something to hold on to. One hand made a death grip for the edge of the desk while the other clutched for dear life at the chair. To the untrained eye, namely the un-animalistic, it would seem that Roxas was suffering from a heart attack or stroke. Roxas' jaw dropped open, panting, as dogs normally do, and he very quietly and subtly moaned.

After around a minute Roxas' grip on the desk and chair loosened, his tail slowed down its frantic movements and he opened his eyes, staring at the ceiling still panting because though everything else had stopped, his elevated body temperature failed to go down. This could only mean one thing; Roxas was in heat.

One may ask how it was that Roxas was in heat, seeing as he is male. In most of the anthropomorphic races, there is a birth defect that will usually occur every six births, so some species never have to deal with it. For dog anthropomorphics though, this gives the chance of the defect happening possibly once a litter, and for Roxas, he was that lucky number one. This defect occurred in males and gave them the ability to produce female internal organs such as the womb and something similar to the uterus, though of course the males never did have any female genitalia so it was slightly different. And coming hand in hand with these complications was the ability to enter into heat. The heat Roxas was experiencing is a little different from the version we are used to, only because it is shorter (around a week, maybe a bit more) and it happens more often (around every two months). It seemed that for Roxas, his two months were up.

Roxas rubbed his eyes, recuperating from the initial jolt into heat. It was merely a little hormonal filled way of the body telling the mind, "I'm horny, let's make babies!" Roxas sighed angrily, leaning forward and dropping his face into his hands. Roxas hated being in heat. Usually he was a calm, collected resources specialist who came to work, did his job, and then went home to sleep or maybe catch up on more work. Then in the morning he would get up and do it all over again. Maybe not the most exciting way to live life, but it was his schedule, and he liked his schedule. It was organized, rational, and never had any surprises. When Roxas went into heat, everything crumbled to pieces. Roxas couldn't think straight and always forgot to do everything and his precious normal organizational life fell into chaos. His hormones went crazy, making him horny practically all of the time and making him want every male dog that he laid eyes on, and Roxas worked in a mostly dog-oriented division. Even worse, it made him emit pheromones so that all the males he ogled wanted him back with vigor, gender be damned. The first time he had experienced heat was in high school, and he was practically raped by every male in the classroom before his mom was able to make it to the school to pick him up. Luckily for this kind of situation schools and businesses created "heat vacations" so that whenever a female, or the occasional male, experienced heat they could stay home for as long as it lasted without being disturbed. Over the years Roxas had learned to control his heat, at least a little bit. He could keep himself from running up to a feral male and ripping their clothes off, and it wasn't easy. It took a lot of concentration, but he refused to act like a sex-crazed teenager in public.

Though he hated it, heat wasn't usually a horrible time for Roxas. Yeah, his body temperature was constantly up which was pretty uncomfortable, but he would just call in his vacation time and stay at home, avoiding seeing anyone for the entire week. However, that was when Roxas got heat on the weekend, which he usually, no, always did. This was the first time in years that Roxas had come into heat on a weekday, granted it was Friday, but still! Now Roxas had to deal with the problem of getting through the office, down to the ground floor, and safely home without being jumped along the way.

Roxas' eyes darted back to the clock. Fifteen minutes left before he had to head home. He'd never make it out of there 'alive'. He decided right then and there that he would have to stay late and wait until everyone else went home before he could even think of leaving. The only people who should be left would be the security guard and the janitor, neither of which were dogs. He picked up the phone by his desk and pressed his page button.

"Hey Roxas, you almost ready to go?" a cheery voice answered.

"No, I'm going to have to work late tonight Sora, you go on without me."

"Aw man that sucks. Okay then, I'll see you Monday!" Sora hung up before Roxas could explain that he wasn't going to be there next week. He slowly hung up the receiver, gaze wandering back to the clock. It was going to be a while before everyone else left. Roxas loosened the tie on his suit, pulling up a game of solitaire on his screen and settling in. It was going to be a long evening.

***********************************************************************

The sun had long since set on the empty office floor, the dark rooms only lit now by lights that had been left on and forgotten, as well as the hallway lights that were never turned off.

A quiet squeal could be heard as a doorknob was turned and a door opened, a mess of blonde hair poking through. Roxas looked all around the open cubicle area and down both hallways, making sure that there was no soul left there other than him. Satisfied with his inspection Roxas cautiously stepped out into the room, still wary because now that he was in the main room his scent would be obvious to almost anyone on the small floor. Darting his eyes back and forth Roxas quickly scurried over to the elevator, pressing the button and waiting for the doors to open. It felt like an eternity to Roxas for the elevator car to reach the fourth floor, and when those doors finally opened Roxas all but dived in, pressing the button for the ground floor and plastering himself up against the back wall of the car. He still felt like he was in a sauna and was panting just as heavily as before, if not more due to his nervousness. The moment the doors began to close Roxas let out a sigh of relief. At least he would be safe for the elevator ride.

"Hold the door!"

Roxas' heart nearly stopped. That voice had been male. Before Roxas even had the time to pray that it wasn't his race a hand shot through the almost nonexistent gap between the doors, successfully stopping their motion and opening them up again. As soon as they were far enough apart to let through a body a man stepped into the elevator, eyes darting to Roxas for a minute before smiling casually and saying, "hey."

"Hey." Roxas replied uneasily. Oh shit. This guy was definitely a dog, a red husky by the looks of it. And to make matters even worse, he was gorgeous. His hair was fire red, shooting out into wild, untamed spikes, and his eyes were the brightest shade of jade Roxas had ever seen. The man also had what Roxas could only assume were tattoos underneath his eyes. He was someone that Roxas would have normally been interested in, let alone while in heat. And because of that fact, he was practically giving himself a stroke with the amount of self control he was trying to maintain. As soon as the man had walked into the elevator his hormones had gone wild, and it was all he could do to keep himself securely fastened to the bar on the elevator wall and not beg the man to screw him into the floor. Roxas swallowed hard as the man turned around, standing a little in front of him and watching the door close. Apparently he was also heading to the main floor, probably on his way home as Roxas was.

Something puzzled Roxas though. Usually as soon as a male spotted him while in heat he would have to pry them off of him within a millisecond; but this man was standing in front of him calmly. He hadn't so much as taken a whiff of the air when he strode in. Was he broken? Was the man immune? Or had no sense of smell? All of these questions ran through his mind as the elevator car descended past the floors. He was so caught up in his own confusion that he didn't even notice the man reaching his hand forwards until the car came to an abrupt stop.

Roxas swayed a little with the sudden halt, turning to the man in front of him, face one of confusion. The man had stepped forward, his finger still lightly grazing the emergency stop button. They were now wedged between the first and second floor. Roxas froze.

The red haired man turned on his heel, his eyes staring right into Roxas' and a malicious smirk playing on his lips. Roxas' heart jumped into his throat the moment the man spoke.

"What's your name?" he asked as if they were having a normal conversation.

Roxas stuttered, still finding it hard to speak with the lump in his throat, "R-Roxas."

The man smirked. "Nice to meet you Roxas. My name is Axel, and may I just say," in the blink of an eye the man was right in front of Roxas, so close that Roxas shrank away, pushing the bar on the wall into his back just to create a millimeter of room between himself and the other male. The man planted his arms on either side of Roxas' head, leaning in and burying his face into the crook of the blonde's neck, taking a deep intake of air, "that you smell absolutely delicious." Roxas' breath hitched as Axel ran his tongue up the side of Roxas' neck, lapping up the small sheen of sweat that had only become more intense since the man walked in. He pulled back slightly, bringing his face close to Roxas' so much that their noses were almost touching, "and you taste even better." With that, he crashed his lips into Roxas', making the blonde's eyes to go wide and his insides to go topsy-turvy. His hormones were raging inside of him, screaming at him to tear off his own clothes and let Axel have his very pleasurable way with him; but Roxas refused, he was not about to let a total stranger bang him in an elevator.

Roxas brought up his hands into the tight space between their two bodies and placed them on Axel's chest, trying to push him away, the entire time Axel running his tongue along Roxas' lips insistently, intent on entrance.

"No," Roxas mumbled between kisses, "please stop."

Axel pulled away for a second, eyeing Roxas up and down. The blonde's lithe body was completely flushed and coated in sweat, his collarbone now exposed from Axel undoing the tie around Roxas' neck. He glanced at the yellow tail wagging slightly while his own was going furiously. The little retriever's ears were also back by a fraction, but enough to portray to the husky that yes, he was horny.

He smirked. "You're mouth says no, but your body says yes."

Roxas sighed, knowing that it was true but not daring to actually voice that thought. Axel took this as a sign of defeat and dove back in, attaching his mouth to Roxas' collar bone and proceeding to undo the buttons on Roxas' work shirt. As Axel was working on the hickey on Roxas' neck he idly rolled his hips forward. Roxas closed his eyes tightly, but he couldn't keep in a small moan. His hormones were starting to get the better of him, but he wasn't about to give up the fight.

Axel smirked as he heard the sound he had elicited from Roxas, rolling his hips into the other's several times, loving the small keening noises it was producing. All of the friction was making him even more turned on and he was becoming impatient with Roxas' shirt, finally growling low and just ripping the shirt open, buttons flying everywhere. Roxas yelped at the cold air hitting his damp skin, now clutching to Axel's shoulders instead of pushing him away, merely because he didn't have the head on him at the moment to think.

"Axel…no…I…," Roxas was still trying to retain his dignity, though it was pretty obvious it was completely gone by the way he couldn't even form a full sentence. Axel smirked again, leaning down to Roxas' chest and sucking on a hardened nipple while simultaneously trailing a hand down his abdomen and roughly rubbing the blonde's obviously hard member beneath his slacks. Roxas moaned loudly, subconsciously arching into the touch. The redhead released his hold on Roxas' nipple and whispered huskily into his ear.

"Come on Roxy, you know you want it."

Roxas shivered. By now he was sure his tail was beating just as hard as Axel's, and he was starting to give out small canine whimpers, a sure sign that his hormones were pummeling his morals to a bloody pulp. Roxas was panting so hard that he barely had time to close his mouth, and Axel took advantage of this, thrusting his tongue deep into Roxas' mouth and exploring the hot cavern, memorizing it. One of his hands was buried in Roxas' golden locks, stroking his soft ears. The other was removing his own tie and shirt, discarding them lazily on the elevator floor next to Roxas' own. Roxas' sex drive went into high gear the moment he laid eyes on Axel's taught muscles. He even started to kiss Axel back a little bit. Axel's pulse raced when he felt Roxas tentatively entwining his tongue with Axel's.

Axel couldn't contain himself any more as he brought his hands down to the hem of Roxas' pants, undoing the button and bringing Roxas' legs up so that he was sitting on the metal bar. Roxas squeaked at the sudden movement, and he squeaked even louder when in one swift motion Axel had rid him of every piece of clothing, shoes and all. He was now completely bare before Axel, the redhead devouring his body with his eyes. The blonde's tail was wagging at the speed of light, and he was whining in a canine tone, feeling completely und utterly exposed. Axel found the sight extremely sexy.

Axel pressed forward once more, his lips finding the skin on the blonde's neck and his nimble fingers massaging Roxas' inner thighs. Roxas threw his head back, letting out a succession of moans and whimpers, almost completely losing it.

Axel quickly removed his own pants and underwear so that he was just as naked as Roxas. The retriever was taken aback by the size of Axel's member, not huge but a great deal larger than his own. His body yearned for the feel of that appendage inside of him, and he shook his head, trying to rid himself of the thoughts. Roxas felt himself being pulled back to a standing position onto shaky legs, and he was swiftly turned so that his back was to Axel. Axel pulled their bodies flush together, his member rubbing against Roxas backside. Roxas moaned loudly, the humour of the phrase 'doggie style' flashing through his mind for a brief second.

Axel gripped Roxas' hips and positioned himself. One of the perks, in Axel's opinion, to Roxas having the male abnormality was that he didn't need to be stretched or prepared, because Axel didn't think he would have had the patience.

Axel applied a slight bit of pressure, to which Roxas' tail finally stopped wagging so that he wouldn't whip Axel in the face. Roxas' mind tried to make one final plea.

"D-don't…" Axel paid no heed to Roxas' whimper. He slowly buried himself within Roxas, the tight walls squeezing his penis as he entered. Axel growled low in his throat while Roxas moaned, clutching tightly to the metal bar on the wall of the elevator. Axel pulled out just as painstakingly slow, leaning in close to Roxas when only his tip remained inside. His breath was hot on Roxas' ear as he all but whispered in the most seductive tone he could conjure.

"Give in to the heat," and Axel thrust in, hard.

Roxas snapped. Inhibitions be damned, he was getting fucked in an elevator and he loved it. His eyes glazed over in lust as his hormones finally took complete control of him. Axel thrust into him again, but this time Roxas rolled his hips backwards to meet Axel, increasing the pleasure and making the redhead growl once more. Axel continued his pace of pulling out and then thrusting powerfully back in, and the blonde was in ecstasy with each movement of Axel's hips and his own. Roxas was moaning Axel's name in a constant mantra when Axel suddenly hit his sweet spot. Roxas' back arced beautifully and his head was thrown back, and from his lips he emitted a loud bark, the telltale sign of a heat being satisfied.

"Ahh Axel, give it to me," Roxas breathed, barely able to find his voice anymore.

Axel was more than happy to comply, thrusting in harder at the exact right angle and hitting Roxas' prostate head on, making the blonde writhe in pleasure, filling the elevator with wanting barks. Axel could feel himself coming closer to the edge just from the sheer enthusiasm of the blonde. He pounded into Roxas as hard as he could, while simultaneously snaking his hand around to the front of Roxas' hips, grasping the retriever's erection and pumping in time to his thrusts. Roxas gasped at the feel of the husky's nimble fingers dancing over his member and the increased pace Axel had picked up. Axel groaned as Roxas' barks and moans started to meld together, now resembling something more akin to pleasured howls.

At last Roxas came to his staggering peak, howling at the top of his lungs as his knuckles turned white with their hold on the metal bar. He came hard, seed spilling over Axel's hand and some of the wall. His inner walls clamped down on Axel's penis in ecstasy, making the man moan loudly as he too climaxed, continuing to pump slowly to milk it for all it was worth.

When the blindingly intense heat of pleasure had finally left the pair, they slid to the floor. Axel pulled out of Roxas and the blonde sighed, leaning back into the muscled chest of the bigger male. Axel wrapped his arms about Roxas' waist, nuzzling into the blonde hair and ears. Roxas was still panting because, like it or not, he would still be in heat for at least the rest of the week, which reminded him of something.

"I had better not be pregnant. Why didn't you use protection?"

Axel chuckled lightly, "Sorry, I left the condoms in my other pants."

Roxas sighed, closing his eyes. He really did hope he wasn't pregnant, though the best time was the middle of the week so it he probably had a better chance of not being fertilized. Right now he was just content to lie in the arms of this complete stranger. For a minute they sat in silence, until Axel thoughtfully hummed into Roxas' hair.

"Shit, you still smell amazing. I caught your scent before I even rounded the corner towards the elevator. I was so turned on just by your smell, and then I saw you and I knew I had to have you." Roxas' face heated up as Axel finished his thought, now realizing why Axel hadn't responded on instinct when first getting into the elevator.

Axel felt around on the floor until he found their clothes. He handed Roxas his and the blonde looked at him, nodding in agreement; the elevator wouldn't be stuck forever. When both men were clothed Axel pulled Roxas into his chest, lightly nibbling on his ear. Roxas flushed bright red, squeaking a little bit. Roxas' heat never turned off and even though they had just finished having sex and were a little drained for energy, soon Roxas' heat would be too much for Axel to take and he would end up screwing him again. If the elevator didn't start moving soon, Roxas probably wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow.

As if on cue, the elevator lights flickered before the pair was jolted slightly, and the car began moving, finally covering the last few feet between the second floor and the first. The doors opened and they stepped out into the dark, empty lobby, but for the lone panther security guard. The man looked up, obviously surprised to see anyone still there, and especially surprised to see them attached at the neck, where Axel's mouth was currently adding to his collection of hickeys. Roxas blushed profusely, hoping that neither the guard nor anyone else would discover the white stain on the wall of the elevator until he was safely home. He smiled awkwardly and scurried past the security desk towards the doors, Axel never leaving his side for a second. Axel held the door open for Roxas, to which he blushed even harder if it was possible, and strode out quickly into the warm night air.

The parking lot was desolate except for Axel's car and his own, and the streetlights gave an eerie glow to the entire expanse of pavement. Roxas fumbled for the key to his car with Axel right behind him, running his hands along the retriever's torso and inhaling his scent. It was obvious that Roxas' heat was starting to kick back in. Successfully unlocking the door, Roxas turned to face Axel, who stared down at him, smirking.

"I um…have to go now," Roxas whispered, feeling like if he spoke any louder someone would hear him, though no one else was around.

Axel mock pouted, his mouth quickly changing to the all too familiar smirk. "I could drive you home, and walk you to the door, and take you inside, to your bedroom…," Axel trailed off seductively, nuzzling into Roxas' neck. The blonde swallowed thickly. As tempting as that sounded, he knew he had to end this now.

"No Axel," Roxas said, lightly pushing the redhead away from him, "I really have to get home and get some sleep. So umm," Roxas tripped over his last words. What do you say to a stranger who just screwed your brains out for no real reason other then the fact that you were fertile? Yeah, Roxas didn't know either, "I guess…I'll see you around." Roxas opened the door to his car, but before he could lean down into it, Axel connected their lips. Roxas paused, tail wagging a little and ears flattening, but he smacked his hormones and told himself that he had to get home. Still, he and Axel kissed for a good minute longer before the redhead pulled away, smiling softer than before.

"Goodnight Roxas."

"G-good night Axel," Roxas stuttered, climbing into his car and shakily putting the key into the ignition. Axel stood in the same spot as Roxas' car pulled away and out of the parking lot, still smiling. After a minute of staring where the car had once been, he headed towards his own car, his head filled with thoughts of a little blonde and his alluring scent.

***********************************************************************

Roxas came back to work the Monday after taking his week long vacation. He was finally at ease now that the high body temperature and constant arousal were gone, and he was back to his calm, organized self. Last week had been taxing, thoughts of the redhead never leaving his mind as he sat alone at home in his small house. Now he didn't have to deal with it and he could get on with his life.

On his coffee break Roxas walked into the break room, heading over to pour himself a nice hot cup of coffee. He pulled a mug out of the cupboard and filled it up, letting the heat radiating from the mug warm his hands. He leaned against the counter and took small sips, content to drink the beverage little by little and really drag out his break. He looked up when he heard the door to the break room open, and if it had been a cheesy movie he surely would have dropped his coffee mug in shock, shattering it on the floor and spilling coffee everywhere. In walked the fiery headed husky Axel, entering the room and instantly noting Roxas' presence, locking his gaze. This was it, the moment Roxas had been dreading all week.

Every other time Roxas had been a slave to his heat and let a male have sex with him, after the week was over and he was no longer irresistible said male would be disgusted with himself and avoid Roxas at all costs. And then if they did end up running into each other it was extremely awkward and Roxas was lucky if they didn't shiver in his presence. It made him feel so utterly repulsive.

If Axel hadn't been blocking the doorway, he probably would have run for it. Out of all the males he had been intimate with in the past, Axel was the one that he didn't want to see, mainly because he didn't want to feel rejected by Axel. With the other men it had just been sex, but with Axel he felt like he might have already developed a crush on the husky in the fleeting time between his entrance on to the elevator and their intercourse. He knew it hadn't been the hormones when he still had thoughts about the redhead even after his heat was over.

Roxas shifted his gaze quickly downwards, boring a hole through the floor and wishing that it would swallow him whole. He could hear Axel walk over to the coffee machine next to him, pouring his own cup.

"Hey Roxas," Axel casually said, which confused Roxas. He sounded so normal, like nothing at all had happened, the only indication being that he remembered Roxas' name.

"Hey." He feebly replied, not daring to look up from the floor. Axel didn't notice his obvious discomfort as he moved to stand next to Roxas.

"You know, I was thinking…," And here it was, the moment Roxas was sadly waiting for. The moment of rejection, of Axel telling him how much he regretted it, how much he loathed Roxas. Roxas closed his eyes, preparing himself for the blow.

"…are you free for dinner Friday night?" Roxas' head popped up in surprise. That had not been what he had expected.

Roxas stared at him in confusion, "What?"

Axel chuckled light heartedly, "You know, that meal between lunch and breakfast?"

Roxas shook his head, "I don't get it. You're not…disgusted?"

Axel furrowed his brow, "No, why would I be?"

"Because you've realized it was a huge mistake and you regret ever meeting me?"

Axel was taken aback. Why would Roxas think that? How could anyone ever be disgusted at the beautiful little blonde?

"No, not at all. In fact," Axel leaned in, bring his lips to just barely brush against the shell of Roxas' ear and he whispered huskily, "I look forward to doing it again some time."

Roxas flushed a deep crimson, "R-really?"

Axel smiled, "Of course! Now, how about that dinner Friday?"

For the first time since he'd met the redhead, Roxas genuinely smiled. Granted it was small and almost fleeting, but it was there, "Um…okay."

Axel beamed, leaning over and giving Roxas a quick peck on the cheek, making the heat return to his face, "It's a date."

Axel took his coffee and left the break room, leaving behind a lightly flustered and pleasantly surprised golden retriever. His tail was wagging happily, displaying his mood perfectly. He gazed into his coffee, smiling lightly.

Roxas didn't realize that his life was going to become much livelier in the near future. His ordinary, mundane schedule was going to crumble to pieces, all because of a chance meeting in an elevator, and he didn't even know it yet.

*****

And there you have it lol, the first chapter. I won't update very often probably, but I hope I can pick up the pace during the summer.

Random thought: It has occurred to me that as of yet I have not written any consensual sex scenes XD lol just something I thought about, and kinda laughed at XD (because there's another unfinished one shot that's like 80% done with rape-ish sex in it too haha)


	2. Deleted Scene

**A/N:** Posted this over on DA months ago, I finally decided to post it here too. For more info go to the DA page.

No, this is not the next chapter, or a preview of it. This was just a silly idea that I couldn't help but write XD So that's why it's called a deleted scene, it has nothing to do with what is actually going to happen. I may include the first paragraph or so in the next chapter though. Haven't decided yet.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts bla bla

*****************************************************

Roxas ran to the door, frantically trying to smooth down his hair and generally make himself presentable while in a blind rush. The doorbell had rung a moment ago and he knew that Axel was there to pick him up for their date. He stopped abruptly in front of the door, taking a deep breath and making any last minute adjustments to his appearance. Finally, when he felt like he looked about the best he was going to, he opened the door.

There stood Axel, leaning up against the door frame, the absolute picture of charm and suavity. He was wearing plain black dress pants with a matching jacket, which was left open to reveal the white button up underneath, of which the top couple of buttons hung lazily open. The first thing Roxas reminded himself to do after seeing Axel was to breathe. The second was to speak.

"Hi," Roxas said shyly, wondering how his voice hadn't broken somehow in his nervousness.

"Hey," Axel replied, not even showing a tinge of nervousness. Then again, Roxas thought, Axel probably went on dates all the time. He hadn't even been on one in…well… longer than he'd like to say. "Are you ready to go?" Axel asked.

Roxas did a mental checklist, making sure that he had everything, before realizing that he'd forgotten his house key in the bedroom. "Yeah, almost, I'll be right back," and with that he quickly scurried off to his bedroom, digging through the pile of rejected clothing to successfully find the key. Roxas walked back out into the main room, but was surprised to see the door closed, and no Axel to be found.

"Axel?" Roxas looked around the room, wondering where the gorgeous man of his dreams had gone. He thought that he might have stayed on the front step to wait, so Roxas opened the door. However, he was met with the same vacant, Axel-less space.

"Axel? Axe-AAAAHH!" Roxas shrieked as he felt strong hands grab him around the upper thigh, and something that couldn't be anything other than a _nose_ shoved not so discreetly into his backside. He quickly turned his upper body, and sure enough the absent redheaded husky had his head right up to Roxas' behind, tucked snuggly underneath the blonde's tail. Roxas' ears instantly pinned back in frustration, and not to mention embarrassment. Good lord, the man was _inhaling_! "Axel, what the _hell_ are you doing?!"

After another sniff or two Axel removed himself from underneath Roxas' tail and stood back to his full height, an innocent grin donning his features, "I'm just saying hello!"

Axel's response did nothing to quell Roxas' frustrated state, "But that's so…so primitive!" Roxas exclaimed.

Axel's grin never faltered, not at all offended by the insult, "Do you wanna smell mine?"

For a moment, the air grew thick and the pair was silent. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity;

"Yes."


End file.
